jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Kawajiri
|birthday = 1987-1988 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Spying on his parents' affairs |family = Kosaku Kawajiri (father) Shinobu Kawajiri (mother) |mangadebut = Chapter 370 Yoshikage Kira's New Face (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Yūko Satō (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a character in Diamond Is Unbreakable. He is portrayed as an ally to the protagonists and plays a crucial role in the last arc of the story. Personality Hayato is a quiet boy who spends most of his time in his bedroom. He rarely speaks to his parents, preferring to spy on them with electronic devices he has planted in their room. According to his mother, he has no close friends. However, when pressed into a corner, Hayato proves to be exceptionally brave. Even Josuke comments on Hayato's bravery for his age when he volunteers to set off Okuyasu's explosively-charged body at the risk of death. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable As he spies on his parents with electronic devices, Hayato notices several suspicious things about his father Kosaku, who is being impersonated by Yoshikage Kira, and is nearly killed by Stray Cat when he investigates. He begins following Kira, and manages to record footage of him murdering a woman and her boyfriend. When he is cornered by the murderer, he attempts to blackmail Kira by revealing that he has further evidence that will be found by authorities in the case of his death, but his threats only anger Kira, who uses Killer Queen to dispatch him. Immediately after, Kira begins to panic, and is spontaneously pierced by the Bow and Arrow. With his new ability, Bites the Dust, he activates a time loop that restores Hayato to life. The next morning, Kira gloats to Hayato over his new ability, revealing his true name in the process, as well as the fact that his ability is "invincible." Hayato deduces from this that there are others with similar abilities. Immediately after Kira leaves him, Rohan Kishibe, who has seen him following his father to the train station, uses the power of Heaven's Door on him to learn the identity of his father. Rohan becomes the first to fall victim to Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability. Hayato then wakes up in bed again, and realizes that he is trapped in a time loop. On this morning he avoids Rohan, but is only able to watch him die from a distance as Kira explains the effects of his Stand. He tries to avoid Josuke and company, but is accosted by them and tries to hold Bites the Dust off by killing himself. However, Bites the Dust activates, this time to protect him, killing Josuke and his friends. Waking up in his bed again, Hayato realizes that he can only rely on himself to unmask Kira. He steals Stray Cat, hoping to use his knowledge of the morning's events to defeat Kira at close range. His attempt nearly succeeds, but Kira is protected from Stray Cat's air bullets by a watch in his pocket. As Kira gloats, Hayato is saved when his secondary plan causes Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura to arrive in time to hear Kira reveal his own name. When Josuke attacks him, Kira is forced to recall Killer Queen to protect him, canceling the effects of the time loop. During the battle, Hayato plays a major role in assisting Josuke. When Okuyasu is mortally wounded and Josuke conflicted over whether to risk being blown up by using Crazy Diamond's ability to save him, Hayato throws himself at Okuyasu and sets off the bomb. This sacrifice does not lead to his death, as Josuke pieces his body back together with Crazy Diamond before he dies. After taking shelter in a nearby house, he assists Josuke by relaying information about Kira's location, but unbeknownst to him, Yoshihiro Kira is hidden in his pocket, doing the same thing for his son. Hayato is among the group of people to witness Yoshikage Kira's death, and is last seen tearfully telling his mother Shinobu Kawajiri he would wait for his father to come home, even though Hayato knows that he is already dead. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Hayato Kawajiri appears on the game as part of Kosaku (Kira)'s Great Heat Attack. Kira grabs Hayato and throws him at the opponent saying "Killer Queen Third Bomb!" If Hayato manages to hit the enemy, the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where Killer Queen appears and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten seconds and Kosaku regains some health. If the opponent has gone through a transformation (Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven, any Steel Ball Run character with the 3 corpse parts or Kars' Ultimate form), they are reverted back to their original forms. However, if the opponent manages to avoid or defend the attack, Hayato will run away from the screen. Hayato also appears as a memo book for the Special Edition of the game (called Gold Experience Edition), where the book contains information such as character profiles and manual guide. The special edition also contains a code to freely unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. Gallery hayato small.png|First appearance spying.png|Spying on father invest.png|Investigating the attic taunting.png|Being taunted by Kira fight.png with food.png|with food Hayato 1.png|During the fight with Kira Encourage.png|Hayato encourages Josuke to leave his friend for dead 4kwh3.png|All-Star Battle concept art References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters